


Never enough

by oviparous



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sex, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oviparous/pseuds/oviparous
Summary: Ohno comes to understand the depth of his feelings for Nino through sex, showers, and changing the sheets. (From the universe of 'When'.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9041054) by [oviparous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oviparous/pseuds/oviparous). 



> The continuation of When (Part 13), from Ohno's perspective.

Kissing Nino was a joy: he was an incredibly tactile creature when it came to intimacy, and every inch of skin that was bared to him would be quickly claimed by his touch; and despite the busyness of his hands, his kisses would never stop.

Ohno wasn’t great at multi-tasking like Nino was; he could do two things at once, that was it. Right now he was reaching past Nino’s collar to squeeze his shoulder, and to run his thumb across Nino’s collarbone—Nino had really pretty collarbones—and already he could feel his lips halting against Nino’s, unable to keep up with the demands of his concentration.

They were still in their work clothes, and as Nino undid the first few buttons of his shirt to grant Ohno greater access, Ohno wondered if he should start pulling Nino towards the shower—then he wondered if Nino was the type that showered before sex, because if he wasn’t, wouldn’t Ohno be killing the mood?

Then Nino stopped moving, and leant back to look at Ohno quizzically.

Right. Nino could tell if he had a question.

Ohno was still getting used to Nino’s empathy. He didn’t mind it at all, especially since he knew the very act of Nino making it plain that he was using his powers was an incredible show of trust, something Ohno didn’t want to take for granted.

Generally, Ohno liked his silence. He was often mistaken as slow, but he knew that wasn’t true. He _could_ think on his feet—he’s had irrefutably stellar comebacks for some of his more impudent students—only he preferred to take everything in at his own pace, and until he was satisfied with how much he understood, he wouldn’t react. Sometimes he chose not to react at all.

But with Nino, Ohno didn’t have to think. He only needed to feel. Everything else was up to Nino’s interpretation of his emotions, and so far all Ohno had to do was to go with the flow. It wasn’t just that such an approach suited his personality; Nino also had this uncanny ability to accurately choose a course of action that fit Ohno’s mood, and it was amazing. Ohno didn’t know if Nino was aware of this, but they had time to find out.

Ohno watched as Nino relaxed in his arms and said:

“I’m versatile; I like anything that’s physical; I don’t like pain; toys are optional; I’ve declared myself STD-free because I haven’t slept with anyone in two years—you might have figured that out by how obedient my dog is, that kind of ‘Captain, watch me’ shit takes time to teach; and I take showers before sex. Oh, but depending on when I last changed the sheets, sometimes after.”

Ohno laughed, nodding. “We’re very similar.”

“Really? You haven’t slept with anyone in two years?”

“Nine months, but who’s counting, right?”

Nino then lurched forward to kiss Ohno like the fiend he probably was in bed, and Ohno was pretty sure Nino was this turned on because they’d just now established they had two pairs of the bluest balls on this side of the Pacific coast.

“Oh,” Nino paused, panting, “I have to remind you about the cauliflower.” There was a weird rumbling sound coming from Nino’s gut. “And my sensitive stomach,” he added, cheeks tinged pink.

God, he was so cute.

“It’s our first time—let’s just keep things simple,” Ohno suggested, stepping away from Nino so he could unbutton his shirt.

“Oh, wow. Oh _wow_ ,” Nino drew in a quick breath, scrabbling at the opening in Ohno’s shirt and splaying his hands on Ohno’s abs, “what the fuck is this doing on an art teacher?”

Ohno flushed at the compliment. “I like doing crunches?” he said.

Nino didn’t stop staring. “I’ve noticed your arms and your ass, but I wouldn’t have thought…” Nino raised his eyes to meet Ohno’s.

“You're gonna laugh at my body,” said Nino, voice falling flat.

“I would _never_.”

“You would. I have an embarrassing body.”

“Nino. You don’t, and I won’t laugh. And you’d see right through me if I were lying.”

“That’s true.” Nino drew his eyebrows together, then started working on removing Ohno’s pants. He glanced up at Ohno after he undid his fly. “Shower or no?”

“Shower,” Ohno decided, and Nino led him by his open waistband to the door of the bathroom, where he very unceremoniously pulled down Ohno’s pants in one quick motion. Then, very cheekily, he pulled on the elastic of Ohno’s boxers to check what was beneath, before snapping the band back, a smirk on his face.

“Okay. I feel a bit better about my body now.”

“You _child_ ,” Ohno scolded, working on removing his socks. “I promise it gets bigger.”

“Hey, hey, no need for any explanations.” Nino feigned innocence.

Not one to back down, Ohno started on Nino’s pants, hurriedly unbuckling his belt and undoing the button on his trousers. He burst out in laughter when he saw Nino’s briefs.

“Is that an _elephant_?” Ohno squinted.

“No, it’s an anteater. A _giant_ anteater.”

“Oh my God.”

Ohno noticed Nino had finished unbuttoning his shirt, so he decided to save the best—or _beast_ , Ohno laughed as he thought to himself—for last, changing course to push the sleeves off Nino’s shoulders. He liked what he saw, and dipped his head so he could access Nino’s collarbones with his mouth.

“I thought you were going for my cock! You really like collarbones, don’t you?” grumbled Nino, dropping the shirt on the floor.

“Just yours,” murmured Ohno against Nino’s skin, running his hands up Nino’s arms. “God, Nino. Has anyone told you you feel like a velvet pillow?”

“ _What?_ ”

“You’re very soft and smooth.”

Nino laughed as he cupped Ohno’s ass. “I’ve heard that before, but never ‘velvet pillow’. You strange, strange man.”

Ohno then felt the delightful friction of Nino rubbing his boner against his, reminding him there was one more step to go before they were fully naked with each other. Ohno pushed their hips apart and pulled down his underpants first, then he took Nino’s off—and gawked.

“This is _majestic_.” Ohno curled his fingers around Nino’s cock, feeling its girth. It wasn’t longer than his, but it was _thick_. He looked up at Nino.

“Embarrassing body, you said?”

“Hey, you can’t get jealous. I’m pale and skinny everywhere else; I think this is fair.”

Ohno laughed, kissing Nino while keeping his hand on his cock, the other hand moving to grab one of Nino’s butt cheeks. He stopped kissing when he felt Nino twitch.

“Can we please shower now?” said Nino, the lights overhead highlighting the brown of his eyes, revealing his pupils to be huge and very, very dark.

“Wait, we’re showering together?”

Nino left Ohno to poke his head past the bathroom door.

“Looks possible,” he said to Ohno, stepping in.

Like the rest of his apartment, Ohno’s bathroom was tiny, but he and Nino weren’t very big, and they managed to fit into the bathtub standing.

They kissed as they waited for the water to warm up, Nino finding out that Ohno was one of those growers whose erections were a lot bigger than their flaccid counterparts, and Ohno felt quite lightheaded as Nino pressed him to the wall and rubbed against him, licking his neck, then moving down to suck on a nipple.

“Nino, calm down,” said Ohno as he fumbled to set the shower head in place, “Let’s just stick to the showering, okay?”

“Oh, but it’s been two years, Oh-chan. Look how lonely this guy is.” Nino grabbed his dick and bumped heads with Ohno. “Let’s be friends.”

Ohno laughed so hard he snorted water up his nose.

They managed to soap each other up without jumping any guns, then it was just the rinsing off and the towelling, and though it was their first time together they found themselves more entertained than awkward with each other, and when Ohno thought to ask why, Nino said:

“We just came back from watching how we fell in love—can’t get any more naked than that.”

Ohno loved the way Nino explained things.

There was more kissing and fondling on the bed after the lights were dimmed, then they had a quick discussion on what they wanted to do before Ohno remembered he only had baby oil; they deemed it enough for all their intents and purposes.

Thrusting between Nino’s thighs as Nino took care of himself was a lot hotter than it sounded, and soon Ohno was struggling to last.

“Go ahead,” said Nino, barely stringing the words together, “when I feel your load under my ass I’ll probably lose mine as well.”

With Nino’s endorsement and a few final strokes, Ohno rasped and came, feeling Nino unclench his thighs as he too uttered a cry, and then Ohno felt warmth trickling down his skin as some of Nino’s come shot up against his belly.

“Sometimes I don’t understand why I want to get clean for sex,” said Nino after a while, “I’m _swimming_ in our mess. It’s a happy mess, but still.”

Ohno found enough air to laugh, and he kissed Nino's temple before rolling off him.

Ohno was still on his back, riding his endorphin high, when Nino sat up and started cleaning them with wet wipes.

“Do that later. Come here.” Ohno pulled Nino on top of him and wrapped his legs around his; he noticed the film of sweat covering Nino’s back, and started brushing it off with his hands.

“If we don’t clean up now, we’ll be sticky and gross later,” said Nino, slapping Ohno’s arm lightly, demanding release.

Ohno sighed. “Take the hint, Nino. I’m hoping to get into the shower with you one more time before dinner.”

“...Well, then.” Nino shut up and clung to Ohno, burying his nose between the back of Ohno’s ear and the pillow.

They were still getting used to each other, finding out each other’s quirks: how chatty both of them could get when making love; how filthy the talk could get with Nino’s descriptive, detailed requests; how Ohno’s speech functions would descend into a series of grunts and nods when things got heated. And even that was just the beginning—they’d only caught a glimpse of each other’s post-coital habits, and they seemed quite different.

But Ohno could tell Nino was ready to compromise, and so was he. It didn’t apply only to sex; Ohno realised he wasn’t worried about _anything_ with Nino. Nino didn’t play games; he had reasons for everything, even his doubts. Because of who Nino was, Ohno knew he could confide in him his darkest thoughts, his deepest secrets, his silliest ideas. He wouldn’t hide anything from Nino because there was no way he could. Some people may have seen Nino’s empathy as an impediment, but to Ohno, it was a solace.

Being with Nino was _simple_ , in the best sense of the word, and Ohno thought himself a simple man.

Being with Nino felt right.

“Hey.” Nino lifted his head to look at Ohno, and his expression was tender and loving and all the good things Ohno didn’t know the words for.

“Hm?”

Nino didn’t say anything. He just kept looking at Ohno before caressing his cheek with the back of his hand; he traced Ohno’s jaw, moved his hand across his chest, then down his side, where his hand finally stopped. He lay back down, holding Ohno close to him in that one-armed hug, nestling behind Ohno’s ear once more.

Ohno knew that Nino wasn’t going to say anything more. He also knew that Nino didn’t expect him to say anything either.

Ohno waited a few more moments before giving Nino a peck on the lips. He got out of bed, gathered all their clothes and laid them across the back of a chair. He checked the time. It was almost nine, and all they’d had since lunch were a couple of beans.

“Hamburg steak,” said Nino suddenly. “Let’s go eat hamburg steak.”

“Good idea. Come on,” he pulled Nino onto his feet, “shower time.”

They continued chatting in the shower, though it was mostly Nino jumping from topic to topic: how hamburg steaks became his favourite food, how they would have to change the sheets before they headed out, how scary it would be if one of them slipped in the tub and broke something.

“It would be scarier if I hadn’t met you,” said Ohno, speaking the first thing that came to mind.

Nino grinned. “If you never came to Kujukuri, you mean?”

Ohno shook his head, towelling off on the dry side of the bathroom. “If we’d been living in different times, like decades apart or something.”

“That _is_ scary.” Nino sprayed the bathtub to wash off the last of the suds. “Even if we knew the other existed, how would we get together?”

“…Dark topic, sorry.” Ohno stepped out of the bathroom and began dressing himself in the hallway. “Anyway, you’re here, and I’m here, and we’re together, so it’s all cool.”

“And we’re going for hamburg steak.”

“After we change the sheets.”

“Of course. Hand me that towel and my underwear?”

After Ohno finished laughing at Nino dancing in his giant anteater briefs, he went to the closet to get a set of fresh sheets; and as Nino helped him take the old ones off the mattress, he thought about how fortunate he was to have Nino by his side and in this time; liking him, loving him, wanting him, changing bedsheets with him.

Ohno could love Nino forever and a day, and it still wouldn’t be enough.


End file.
